A Luz da Lua foi testemunha
by Guta F. Santos
Summary: A lua é mágica. Confidente dos amantes, amiga dos apaixonados, sob sua luz prateada tudo pode acontecer. Aquela tarde tinha sido fantástica para Edward. Poderia a noite ser melhor? POV Edward.ExB.One-shot.A noite do "você disse que me amava".


Oi amore

**Autora:** Guta Swan Cullen  
**Shipper: **Edward/Bella  
**POV: **Edward Cullen.  
**Spoiler: **Crepúsculo - Capítulo 13 - Confissões/ Capítulo 14 – A mente domina a matéria. A noite do "Você disse que me amava".  
**Censura: **G – Fanfic Livre  
**Betagem: **Naty Cullen (Píchi)  
**Resumo: **A lua é mágica. Confidente dos amantes, amiga dos apaixonados, sob sua luz prateada tudo pode acontecer. Aquela tarde tinha sido fantástica para Edward. Poderia a noite ser melhor? One-shot.

**A luz da lua foi testemunha**

Ela estava adormecida agora, eu tinha certeza disso. Sabia disso porque o seu peito subia e descia suavemente em uma respiração subitamente mais profunda. Os cabelos negros se espalhavam, emaranhados, contrastando com o travesseiro branco. Ela nunca esteve tão tranqüila na minha presença, pelo menos quando estava cociente de que eu estava ali, velando seu sono. Ela também nunca esteve tão doce, tão linda, tão desejável...

Eu aspirei os ar a minha volta com fervor. Incrível. Mesmo que a sede ainda estivesse lá, mesmo que uma parte de mim, uma parte deplorável de mim, continuasse ansiando por seu sangue, essa parte era pequena, quase insignificante. Eu respirei novamente, permitindo-me apreciar seu cheiro. Não do jeito que fazia minha garganta apertar e o monstro dentro de mim se debater nas correntes que eu havia criado, mas de um jeito gratificante, de um jeito _humano_.

O cheiro dela era delicioso, uma mistura viciante de flores: talvez rosas, flores do campo e lírios. Havia um toque cítrico também. Ela era doce, toda ela. Não de um jeito enjoativo, de um jeito maravilhoso, do seu próprio jeito, do jeito Bella.

Por um instante, eu queimei de desejo. Eu estava entorpecido, viciado nela. Viciado em seu cheiro maravilhoso, no rubor que às vezes tomava conta do seu rosto, no jeito que ela jogava seu cabelo para frente, cobrindo seus orbes cor de chocolate... Meus olhos devoraram a forma de Bella sob o edredom, seu pescoço suave, seu queixo pálido, seu nariz perfeito, seus lábios quentes...

Eu passei a minha língua pelos meus próprios lábios. Lá estava o gosto dela. Sorri comigo mesmo, lembrando das reações dela quando eu a beijava. Ela definitivamente sentia algo por mim. Ela arriscara a vida para trocar um beijo comigo; isso devia significar alguma coisa. Eu me enchi de esperanças com isso. Talvez, somente talvez, ela me amasse. Talvez, por algum motivo improvável, ela me achasse merecedor de seu amor. Talvez ela não me considerasse uma aberração que brilha no escuro. Talvez, ela não me achasse um monstro.

A felicidade veio em ondas, expandindo-se por cada célula do meu corpo e puxando meus lábios nos cantos. "Talvez ela me amasse", eu repeti mentalmente. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma fração do amor que eu sentia por ela, era forte o suficiente para que ela arriscasse sua vida, para que ela quisesse ficar perto de mim. Eu tentei me refrear, dizendo a mim mesmo que eu não era bom o suficiente para ela, que os meus "talvez" eram impossíveis. Eu não consegui.

A razão agora era algo completamente insignificante. A mísera possibilidade de ela me amar tinham feito meu coração de pedra aquecer. Era isso que Bella fazia comigo: me aquecia. De alguma forma, era isso que Bella era: calor. Não, melhor, ela era o sol. Ela era o _meu_ sol. Bella me aquecia, me incendiava, me iluminava. O calor dela, diferente do dos outros humanos, não era superficial. Eu podia sentir o seu toque quente na minha pele fria quando ela me tocava, podia sentir a eletricidade que corria entre nós, mas, acima de tudo, eu me sentia aquecer por dentro, e para isso bastava menos que um olhar. Ela me fazia sentir vivo outra vez, me fazia acreditar na possibilidade de eu ter uma alma.

Eu olhei para ela calorosamente, calidamente. Acrescentei isso à minha lista das qualidades de Bella. Bella era quente. Altruísta, boa e quente. Isso era meio nostálgico, ficar relembrando cada coisa que ela fazia, o que isso despertava em mim, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Antes de Bella, eu era distraído, fixando minha mente em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Agora, por mais que eu procurasse outro assunto, eu só conseguia achar Bella.

O sorriso de Bella, o olhar de Bella, o calor de Bella, o cheiro de Bella, o gosto de Bella... As lembranças da tarde invadiram minha cabeça, e eu me senti a pessoa mais sortuda de todo o universo, o vampiro mais sortudo...

Talvez Bella me amasse, novamente eu repeti.

Isso era um paradoxo. Há algumas horas atrás, eu estava em um fosso de depressão, achando-me o vampiro mais azarado da face da terra, questionando minha própria sanidade por me permitir ficar sozinho com Bella e tão próximo a ela, sendo que ela cheirava como cheirava. Agora, em frente à simples possibilidade de ela nutrir um sentimento por mim, eu estava assim: radiante. Esperançoso talvez, como pensara Emmet. Pela primeira vez eu concluí: Bella me fazia bem. O que tinha aquela garota humana para me deixar tão fascinado, tão apaixonado? Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder à minha própria pergunta. Eu tinha uma lista dos atributos de Bella.

Minha mente foi trazida de volta para ela, adormecida à minha frente. Eu escutei sua respiração ficar mais pesada e o coração dela bater mais rápido.

"Edward..." ela murmurou com a voz entrecortada.

Meu coração apaixonado falhou uma batida. Ou melhor, teria falhado, se ainda batesse. Ela estava sonhando comigo. Eu desejei poder dormir para sonhar com ela também. **N/B:** (*.*)

"Edward..." ela repetiu.

Eu apreciei a forma como ela pronunciava meu nome, arrastando-se no "a". Uma doce melodia para mim. A mais doce. O sorriso que surgiu nos meus lábios foi meio presunçoso, mas eu não me importei. Eu me sentia muito leve hoje. Eu tinha dito a ela tudo que eu sentia. Tudo estava limpo e claro entre nós. Se havia alguma chance de algo acontecer entre nós, esse tinha sido o primeiro passo. Ela estava plenamente consciente de que a amava com todo o meu ser, e eu sabia que ela sentia algo por mim, algo muito forte.

"Talvez ela me ame", eu sussurrei baixinho minha frase favorita, e, estranhamente, não me senti culpado ao fazê-lo. Aquela possibilidade me agradava mais do que devia; na verdade, simplesmente me encantava. Eu realmente estava muito egoísta hoje.

Ela virou-se para a direita repentinamente, dando a mim uma visão completa e detalhada do seu rosto. Eu observei a forma como o emaranhado castanho emoldurava belamente seu rosto pálido, e eu afundei mais uma vez no sentimento que eu nutria por ela. Eu poderia passar a eternidade assim, observando-a.

"Edward...", eu reti um suspiro. "Edward, eu te amo"

De repente, a noite que era a minha existência se rompeu, e o sol iluminou todo o meu céu, brilhando loucamente... Eu cortei o "talvez" da minha frase favorita. Não "talvez Bella me amasse", Bella me amava.

Eu me surpreendi sobre como foi fácil aceitar aquelas palavras. Como foi muito mais fácil não contestá-las. Como foi fácil não duvidar da sua sinceridade. Não quando eram ditas assim, tão sublimemente pelos lábios que eu amava. Não quando aquela frase era tudo que eu queria ouvir. Minha consciência podia estar dividida entre a parte racional e a parte egoísta, mas ambas as partes amavam Bella. **N/B:** (**)

Eu gravei aquela frase na minha memória. Ela me amava. De repente, isso era a única coisa que importava. Naquele momento, somente naquele momento, as paredes entre nós ruíram. De alguma forma, nós tínhamos nascido para ficar juntos, essa era minha única certeza. A certeza, mesmo momentânea, de que Bella me amava e que eu a amava também. De repente, era urgente dizer a ela o que eu sentia, que eu a amava também.

"Eu também te amo" , eu murmurei para a noite, para Bella. "Mais do que deveria ser possível.", eu acrescentei.

Naquele momento, eu me entreguei a Bella. Na minha vida eterna, eu havia encontrado o meu motivo: Eu viveria por ela, com ela e para ela. A partir de agora, Bella era minha vida, e eu faria tudo por ela. **N/B:** (**)

De repente, naquele quarto não havia mais uma humana e um vampiro, havia apenas um homem e uma mulher que se amavam. Eu sabia que aquilo era meio que uma ilusão, mas naquela noite eu me permiti ser iludido. Pelo menos naquela noite, sob a luz prateada da lua que escapava por entre as nuvens, Bella não seria meu fruto proibido.

Bella seria a _minha_ Bella, ponto. Minha, e de mais ninguém.

**N/B-Naty:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Guta, amada, q fic perfeita. ** Eu estou aqui, de queixo caído, de pêlos arrepiados e de olhos brilhando. Minha respiração está acelerada e eu estou suspirando. Linda Guta, mesmo, de verdade. Os sentimentos maravilhosamente descritos, com calma, tranqüilidade e paixão. Sinto-me honrada de ter betado amiga, linda de mais, de enlouquecer alguém. Esse momento agora, pra ele, vai ser na minha cabeça, como vc escreveu. Parabéns amiga, de todo o coração e com toda a sinceridade q eu poosso usar: PERFECT! Beijos mil, te amo.

**N/A:** Em primeiríssimo lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer à Naty! Naty, vc é uma pessoa muito especial, e você não tem idéia da felicidade que eu fiquei com os teus elogios! Eu simplesmente saltitei pela casa fazendo dancinha!! (minha mãe deve estar questionando minha sanidade mental agorinha!). Mesmo, vc é demais! EU. TE. AMO. DEMAIS. AMIGA. E. BETA. E. CONSELHEIRA. RELÂMPAGO! Bom gente, comentem, por favor! Comentem, critiquem, ok? Enfim, digam o que vcs acharam, a opinião de vcs é muito importante para mim! Bjus!


End file.
